


The Puppy Eyes of Doom

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren brings home a puppy and does his best to convince Chris to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy Eyes of Doom

Chris knew something was up the second Darren slipped inside, his hands completely devoid of grocery bags but cuddling a small bundle to his chest.

“Darren,” Chris groaned. “What is that?”

“Nothing?” Darren said, an innocent look on his face.

“Really.”

“Yes?”

“You do realize your voice gets high when you lie, right?” Chris sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose and glaring at Darren,who was still giving him a wide-eyed look.

Before Chris could say anything else, the small bundle in Darren’s arms moved and let out a little _arf!_

“What was that?” Chis asked, his eyes just as wide as Darren’s.

“Don’t get pissed.” Darren begged, walking over to Chris and unwrapping the bundle.

A tiny, fluffy head popped out, long ears flopping at the side of its face as big, brown eyes blinked at Chris.

“I named him Cupcake.” Darren announced, proudly.

“…You have a puppy.” Chris stated.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Darren cooed.

“You have a puppy.” Chris repeated.

Darren’s face fell, and he gently set the puppy down onto the floor before sitting down next to Chris.

“I know, I should have asked before I brought it home.” he admitted.

“Yes, you should’ve. Or better yet, you should have left it where it was and we could’ve talked about it when you get home.” Chris huffed.

“But he was just sitting there, all alone in this little cage, and nobody looked like they were paying attention to the little guy, and I just couldn’t leave him there, y’know?”

Chris rolled his eyes, cursing Darren’s stupid big heart and the way he didn’t seem to think things through before he did them.

“Darren, honey, do you know how hard it is to take care of a dog? And with our busy schedules, neither of us will be able to really take care of it.” Chris reasoned, trying not to meet Darren’s gaze.

“But Chris, they told me that he was already trained, and I swear I’ll be the one who does all of the work in taking care of him and everything pleeeeeease can we keep him?”

“Darren…” Chris sighed. “I-”

There was another small, _arf!_ and both men looked up to see Cupcake practically climbing on Brian and biting at his ear and pawing his head. Brian was just sitting there with his eyes narrowed and his usual indifferent look.

“Aww, look, he likes Brian!” Darren cooed. Chris turned away from the two pets and gaped at Darren.

“He’s mauling Brian! There is no love there!”

“C’mon Chris, don’t you know puppy love when you see it?”

“You’re deranged.”

“Well, whatever it is, Brian doesn’t seem to mind.” Darren pointed out. Chris glared at him.

“Darren, I really don’t think-”

“Please please please Chris can we keep him pleeeeeeeeeeease?” Darren pleaded, scooping up the puppy and holding him sothat he was looking at Chris. “Look at this face!”

“Dare, I-” Chris started, groaning when Darren started to pout, his eyes wide.

“Please?” Darren asked again, his voice quiet.

“Can we name him something else?” Chris sighed, unable to stop himself from smiling back when Darren started grinning like a little kid on Christmas.


End file.
